DESCRIPTION: Innovative Training Systems proposes the development of a training program called the SMART Training Offender Program (STOP). STOP will be based on SMART Recovery, a recently developed self-help program for substance abusers. Such programming is critical due to the limited treatment availability and options for prisoners, but the dissemination of SMART materials in prisons has been slow. STOP will provide self-guided training in the SMART Recovery program for prison counselors, orientation videotapes for both counselors and prisoners, and a cognitive and coping skills workbook for prisoners. Phase I involves determination of content areas to be covered in the program through focus groups with prisoners and prison counselors. We will produce 25% of the manual and workbook and a 5-minute videotape sample, which will then be subjected to acceptance tests with prisoners and prison counselors. Phase II will consist of final production and acceptance testing of all materials, followed by a field test in prisons of the effectiveness of STOP against, treatment as usual. We hypothesize that STOP will improve prisoners readiness for change, increase coping skills, alter criminal thinking patterns, and reduce maladaptive prison behavior. Positive and cost-effective results in the correctional population would ensure an extensive national market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE